Teachers of Hogwartsand Gossip ?
by SomeRandomRight
Summary: Ever wonder what the teachers speak about ? Heres your chance! Techers will chang depending on the time period. Teachers thoughs on students and other teachers :O
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducing **_

**Professor Dumbledore **

_Professor McGonagall _

Professor Slughorn 

_**Professor Flitwick **_

**Madame Hooch**

Professor Sprout

**YEAR 1971**

It was the start to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School; well this was according to Albus Dumbledore however not all the other teachers agreed with him...

Now after the feast the teachers usually came together to have a talk (well more like gossip but moving on...) about what to uh expect for the year, however since Fabian and Gideon Prewett had somehow managed to listen into their conversations they came up with using enchanted notebooks.

(Where we enter)

**Hello All! Who's excited for another year?**

_I am most certainly not...I just got caught up on my sleep...I swear if I have a house full of pranksters...I'll—_

Minerva! Your rambling again!

_Oh Sorry Pomona_

Well I personally think its time we got the fresh talent! 

_Their children Horce! Not prizes _

I know that...

**Um Minerva...you do realise you've got a Black in your house...**

_Oh Dear lord...Walburga is going to have a field day! Eugh the Howlers...are getting sent to you Albus!_

**Yeah Yeah...WAIT! THATS NOT FAIR!**

_You are the headmaster_

**Oh yeah! Maybe I should offer her a bag of lemon drops...mhmmm**

_**HA! Hooch, You owe me 5 galleons! **_

**Damn it Albus! You couldn't of waited until 10pm?**

You guys were betting? Why wasn't I informed?

_Yeah, I agree!_

Wait what were we betting on?

**I don't know...but it has something to do with me?**

_**Yup, seeing how long it would take until Albus metion the 'beloved' lemon drops**_

**Yeah, and now i owe Flity over there 5 gallons cause he couldn't he couldn't even live until 10pm! Come on!**

_Hey! Inform me and Pomona next time! _

Yeah!

**Brilliant now my staff is betting on me *huffs***

_Anyway...Albus what are we doing with Lupin?_

_**Ohh is this the werewolf? *not trying to sound mean***_

_Yeah...he's in my house_

**Um haven't planned all the details yet...almost there!**

_Y O U B E T T E R HAVE !_

*Cough* Horrace...I believe you owe me 3 galleons?

Um...Do I?

Yes

_For goodness you weren't betting on me ?_

Yeah

HORRACE!

I mean no no! 

_Just give her the money...oh and by the way...the 1__st__ detentions I give out...you two are taking them_

**Everybody sing this song do da do da, everybody sing this song all the do da wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

_**Um has anyone let Albus eat the WHOLE pack of lemon drops ?**_

_Who was in charge tonight? It wasn't me I was dealing with the first years.._

_**I had the Ravenclaw's to sort out**_

I had the Hufflepuff's

Slytherin!

**Ohh maybe it was me ?**

_Well go deal with him! Im away to sleep! Bye!_

_Yeah Im away too_

**Everybody sing this song do da do da, everybody sing this song all the do da wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

_Im bailing too!_

**Help Pomona? **

Hell no! This is too entertaining! But I must get some sleep as well, Have fun!

**Great! Albus! Knock it off will yah! That will do!**

**Everybody sing this song do da do da, everybody sing this song all the do da wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hello? Oh They left :( **

**Oh well**

**Everybody sing this song do da do da, everybody sing this song all the do da wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Everybody sing this song do da do da, everybody sing this song all the do da wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Hmm I really need Peeves to teach me the rest of that song...**


	2. Firewhisky TO Live

Introducing...

**Professor Dumbledore**

_Professor McGonagall_

Professor Slughorn

_**Professor Sprout**_

YEAR: 1971

* * *

_Hello?_

_**Hello Minerva **_

_Oh Pomona, one of the two I was looking for_

_**Oh crap...Which ones? **_

Anyone got any pineapples...someone stole mine 

**SOMEONE STOLE MY SHERBERT LEMONS ANND LEMON DROPS! **

_Ah, I know who the thief(s) are _

**It was YOU Minerva? I thought you were my friend! *Sulks***

_N__ot quite Albus_

OHHH so you admit you were involved then! 

_Horace...Just shut up! _

IM Offended!

_**Please do shut up! Anyway Minerva, Who is it?*sighs* **_

_Sirius Black and James Potter is the thief's!_

Bloody Gryffindors! 

**I was a gyriff y'know**

_I see your back with us Albus_

**I was never away...I was speaking to peeves!**

_Dont even get me start on him! _

**What, why whats wrong with him? **

_**Im with Minnie on this one!**_

_SPROUT!_

_**What? Its easier then spelling you whole name, Dont you agree Albus? Horace?**_

**Um...I would rather not answer at the moment**

Where is the Pineapple! I want it now!

_**Let me guess Minnie is going to make sure you don't get any sweets if you agree with me?**_

_Actually No. I was just going to make someone very angry and have to speak to him...Not Walbugra or anything of course, but as you suggested it...it is a good idea *Smirks*_

**POMONA! *sulks* Peeves is going to teach me that new song!**

Ohh What One Can I join?

**Oh excellent Horace! Lets get the fire whisky!**

_Oh dear lord! Im gonna need a drink to Surrvie with these Pomona you up for the three broomsticks?_

_**YES! Lets go!**_

_**

* * *

**Hello! I know the chapters are small atm, I hope to make them longer once I've started a bit more. What else can I say..._

_If you send me a word or phrase I will try and do a conversation around the theme, but if not I will make my own! :D_

_I'll try and update often but no promises :)_

_Well..._


	3. All Because of

Introducing...

**Professor Dumbledore**

_Professor McGonagall_

Professor Slughorn

_**Professor Sprout**_

Madame Hooch

YEAR: 1971

* * *

Ouch my head hurts this morning

_Well thats what you get for not being able to hold you Liquor Horace. _

I can hold my liquor. 

_Of course you can. You have Sirius Black tonight for detention by the way._

Can't believe that boy is a Gryffindor! What's he done?

_Well, the question is where to start?_

Oooohh who are we talking about?

_Sirius Black._

URGH! He's only been here for a month is already a pain in the ass. Yesterday him and Potter broke in to my office and stole the snitch and then to top it all off they start picking on the Snape boy and the Evans girl gets involved!

_**Hi All. I see we're talking about those two idiots they started fighting with the Snape kid in my class**_

_Is there anyone who hasn't gave him a detention?_

Me. 

Yeah but you have him for detention tonight...so I don't if that works

_**Anyway why can you not take him Minnie?**_

_*glares* Cause I have the other idiot. Potter. _

Poor Potter, stuck with Minnie.

_Hoochy. Do You want the next batch of howlers from Walburga Black? I could send them to you instead of Albus_

**Ohh yes please do! I think Im partly deaf now! She sure can shout**

No No. Im sorry Minnie! Please don't forward them to me! ALBUS HAS BEEN AT THE LEMON DROPS AGAIN!

**I HAVE NOT!**

TOO

**NOT**

TOO

**NOT **

TOO

**NOT **

TOO

**NOT**

NOT

**TOO!**

Yes!

_Anyone up for the firewhisky again tonight?_

_**It's quite funny how this all started because of Sirius Black and doesn't even know it...**_

_**

* * *

**Hope You liked it! _


	4. Vampires

Hello! SOrry for taking ages, my laptop is f'cked atm so Im stealing my sisters without her known I'm trying to update all my stories today.

I don't own anything!

* * *

_4. Vampires_

Introducing...

**Professor Dumbledore **

_Professor McGonagall_

Professor Slughorn

Professor Sprout

_**Professor Flitwick**_

**Madame Hooch **

**.**

Marauders era – 1st year

_._

**Don't you just love singing the school everyday!**

_Oh yeah, It's not like i can think of anything else to do with my evenings. _

**I know right!**

Albus, I think you might have just missed Minnie's sarcasm in that sentence

_**Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, I tell you!**_

**I knew she was being sarcastic**

_Ok._

**What? I did! **

_Yeah, we know._

**No, I did... Honestly *grumbles to himself***

Hey Filius, where have you been? You haven't written since... well ages ago!

_**Pomona, it's only been a few days! And I'll have you know that I was teaching**_

_**.**_

~Awkward Slience~

.

**Ok this is an awkward moment to join...**

_I'll say so._

VAMPIRES ON THE LOOSE! RUN FOR YOU LIFE!

I think those potion fumes have finally got to him...

**Yeah that or too much crystal pineapple stuff he loves so much**

OI! DONT DIS THE PINEAPPLE!

_**I thought there was vampires about so why the hell are we talking about pineapple of all things!**_

**AHHH! I JUST SAW SOME VAMPIRES! THEY HAVE FANGS AND ONE LOOKED LIKE HE HAD JUST SUCKED SOMEONES BLOOD!**

_Really, Now! Honestly they're NO vampires running about Hogwarts_

How many vampires were there?

**3!**

4!

**Hmm... where were they heading?**

Towards the puffs!

ALBUS AS HEADMASTER YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING HAPPENS TO MY STUDENTS!

**What can I do... i'm only the headmaster!**

Anyway, I was heading to the kitchens to see if the house elf's would get be able to get me some crystallised pineapple 

**Ohhh! I should go and see if they have those sherbet lemons I have wanted to try... oh and if they know where i put my lemon drops.**

_**Wait, let me get this right... So Horace was on his way down to the kitchens to get more of his beloved pineapple when he saw 4 vampires and then automatically wrote to warn us...? **_

YES!

**And I had just came out of one of the secret passages heading towards the kitchens as well to get my lemon drops...**

This is sounding very ... um odd

_**Agreed!**_

Hey... where's Minnie! She hasn't spoken in awhile, should we be worried?

OH NO! THE VAMPIRES HAVE GOTTEN HER! 

**OR maybe Mrs Blacks howlers have finally driven her insane, its been 2 months and shes still sending some! **

_**I just hope that the youngest Mr. Black is in Slytherin for our health!**_

**Yeah hopefully, but she would probably still be sending howlers then! Albus as headmaster you should take them for a bit to see if we can keep Minnie sane! **

**WHAT! NO! **

Yeah Albus, take one for the team!

_**They've got a point Albus, what if Minnie was to quit...or transfer to Drumstrang!**_

**Urghh! Fine! Only because I don't want to see the castle being destroyed and fallen to pieces!**

Big Mistake Albus

**Why?**

Well with her brilliant mind, Mrs Black is still shouting and i think there is a chance she will try and leave a reminder of herself for Mr. Black at some point in her life**...**

**Oh well maybe...**

NO! You agreed to it now!

**Yeah no backing out now Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster *smirks***

**Damn it!**

_Oh Hello, Why thank you Albus that would save my hearing!_

Minnie! YOUR Alive!

_Very much so, Pomona _

_**What happened Minnie?**_

_Oh i was just having a very interesting chat with the vampires..._

TRAITOR! SHES IN LEAGUE WITH THE VAMPIRES!

_Of course Horace_

I knew it!

_It just so happens that the 4 vampires have just gone and landed themselves with 2weeks detention, it was going to be 3 weeks but since Albus is now getting the howlers from dearest Mrs. Black, I decided to be nice!_

**I'VE BEEN TRICKED!**

_Of course not Albus, you just didn't realise that there are no vampires in the school._

So who was the vampires then Minnie?

_Well it just so happens that it was... Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! Oh they will be in separate detentions... this way we can easily get Young Lupin for the fullmoon on the last day of their detention. SO who is volunteering? Horace?_

* * *

_Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. I'll try to update sooner! _

_-SomeRandomRight x_


	5. Mission FAILED

James

**Sirius**

_Remus_

* * *

**How on earth did we get caught for lasts night mission?**

Mission? And you're asking the wrong question didn't you not hear Minnie she was almost going to give us 3 WEEKS until she looked down and then out the window…

**Yeah you're right Potter, last I heard my dear mother is still sending the school howlers!**

Still! It's been like a few months or something? She needs to get over it already!

**2 months exactly today, it's not like she does have golden boy Reg! He's coming here next year and he will turn out like dear Bella and Narcissia! Gits!**

Golden? Don't you mean sliver? Hahaaa!

**Lame, even for your standards!**

OI!

.

**.**

**Look what you did you made Minnie suspicious! Or she is dazzled by me; hmm it might be the second part actually!**

Dazzled by you? Hahaa-

_Put it away now!_

**Why Lup-**

* * *

_**New sheet**_

* * *

_Told you so. _

Don't rub it in, Remus!

**Goody two shoes**

_Don't call me that!_

**Why not you are one!**

_Fine next I won't warn you._

**See if we care!**

Um Sirius…Remus just might have saved us from 3 weeks detention if Minnie saw what we wrote…

**SHUT IT POTTER!**

Jeesh Calm down Black!

**I said shut it!**

Moody today aren't we?

**I'm ignoring you.**

Really?

**Yeah.**

Reealllyyy?

**Yeaaaah.**

Okay if you say so…

**I do say so! **

**.**

**.**

**WHAT I DO!**

I didn't say anything Sirius.

**You so -Just shut it Potter!**

_WOULD YOUTWO IDIOTS SHUT UP!_


	6. Sing It For Hogwarts No! Yes! No!

_Hii Guys! Sorry not an update, I have just noticed that Dumbledore and Hooch's writing is the same. When i editied this they were the font they were suppose to be but when read they werent? Makes no sense to me so anyway... I'll put a * next to Hooch's lines just to separate them incase this continues to happen! Anyway enough of my rambling..._

* * *

Introducing...

**Professor Dumbledore **

_Professor McGonagall_

Professor Slughorn

Professor Sprout

_**Professor Flitwick**_

**Madame Hooch***

* * *

…

_Those Idiots they think they can get away with passing notes in MY class!_

_**I take it we're talking about Black and Potter again?**_

Who else Filius, Minnie has ranted this bad about first years since those Prewett twins

***Before Minnie starts a rant on us, how many more detentions have they got?**

_Excuse YOU! And none because Lupin got there and warned them before I got the chance!_

***Hahahaa**

Hahahaha

**Aren't you not supposed to be teaching Minerva?**

_Like you can speak Albus you don't even deal with the howlers that are sent directly to YOU! Anyway, I am teaching they've got a theory lesson today. _

_**That isn't some punishment for Black and Potter is it?**_

_Of course not._

So in Minnie's language "Yes"

_Pomona Sprout it you do shut up right this instance—_

MINVERA! YOUR STUDENTS ARE DESTROYING MY CLASS!

***What?**

_**I thought Black and Potter were with Minerva right now?**_

_What are You on about Horace? _

No not those two, I thankfully don't teach them today! The other idiots

**Horace, you can't go around calling random students idiots, only the ones who deserve it.**

_**How you became headmaster Albus, I'll never know!**_

_I ask myself that everyday… who on earth thought it would be a good idea!_

***OI! People! I want to know who the other idiots are! **

Yeahh you've got to tell us now!

Ok OK! How could you forget about Matthew and Daniel!

_I knew there was something wrong! They haven't been in trouble that much this year!_

***Who?**

Matthew Jones and Daniel Fletcher_ the two 6__th__ year Gryffindor's who set up a singing group with their friends_

Ooohh Yeah!

**Who was in this group?**

_From Gryffindor the 6__th__ year boys Matthew Jones, Daniel Fletcher, Neil Anderson, Todd Perry and then from 7__th__ year Jamie Hudson _

Hufflepuff 7th years were Josh Adams and Will Bedford, then 6th year the twins Craig and Alex Hay

_**Ravenclaw 7**__**th**__** David Johnston, Martin Prescott and Lucas Marsh. 6**__**th**__** years - Kayden and Riker Gordon.**_

Slytherin had Nicholas Scott and Alexander Fraser both in their 7th year

**Why so curious Albus?**

**Well It got me thinking we need some school sprit entertainment so why don't they get involved?**

_NO! NOT RIGHT IT WILL GIVE BLACK AND POTTER IDEAS!_

BACK TO MY PROBLEM!

_Just give them detention or extra homework to keep them busy, here's a hint they don't like being quiet! _

Figure that out already after having them for 6th years!

_Well what was the problem then?_

Albus, make them perform asap! 

_NOOOOOOO!_

Well they'll be here for a while, who's nearest to go on check on their classes?


End file.
